


【BruceDick】Damian拒絕後母計劃

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 輕鬆短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【BruceDick】Damian拒絕後母計劃

這是Damian有一次無意間聽到的，父親和Grayson在蝙蝠洞聊著些什麼，而他們盡量小聲但並不代表這能逃過Damian的雙耳。他們是故意避開自己，甚至Todd﹑Drake﹑Gordon他們，能聽見他們說話的只有Pennyworth。這就代表事情很嚴重，重要到只有整個家族中最資深的三人才能商量的地步。要不是關於地球存亡，那就是關於家族內部事件。不管是哪個情況，這都讓Damian感到不悅。一來他並沒收到任何有關地球存亡的嚴重情況，這會顯得他搜集情報的能力太糟糕。作為一名刺客﹑一名Robin還是一名未來的Batman繼承人也好，這也顯得他還沒夠水準。如果是後者……他不認為有什麼值得三人如此凝重地討論，而事實是Grayson看下去也有點猶豫不決。Damian為了彌補自己的自尊心受創，他選擇自己慢慢調查事件的真相。

  
  


6月1日 觀察報告

身為Wayne家未來繼承人，我有權利和義務知悉家族的一切。這就是為什麼這份報告存在的原因，我不容許父親他們有什麼事暪著我，絕對不可以。

今天G早早離開莊園，他回去那個他自認有意思的城市。雖然我不認為那個地方有什麼比哥譚好，值得G這樣每週來回。我並沒有感到寂寞，只是那個城市不值得他一直待在那，哥譚有什麼不比那好?

離題了。今天我見到父親夜巡前有跟G聊天，他們在說些平常都會互通的消息。例如黑面具又跑到布魯德海文，然後T不高興就跟著去布魯德海文，然後兩者打起來最後被G阻止了二人往死裡打的情況。哼，太蠢了，不管是哪方也太蠢。然後他們也沒什麼別的對話，重點是全程我都在場，這也意味著今晚他們不會談到那方面的事。我會繼續看事情發展的。

  
  


6月10日 觀察報告

我捕到他們又在輕聲談著些什麼，對話不長，很短，情報還是相當不足，然而一點微小的線索也不能放過，不然就會錯失了真相。

G: B，我還是認為不太好。

B: 你顧慮?

G: 要考慮的事太多了，他們也未必……接受得到。

B: ……

G: 讓我再想一下，總會有方法的。而且，他們愛你。

B: 我沒懷疑過。

從上面的對話中幾乎可以肯定是他們二人有什麼在暪著我，而且不只我，甚至連其他家族成員都沒有透露這點。這事情比想像中還機密得多，而我總會找到出來的。

  
  


6月12日 觀察報告

今天父親像以往一樣，他出席宴會，他身邊多了一位女伴，這很平常，畢竟父親還是需要保留一下外在的社交形象。他甚至會與那位女性奉陪到晚飯並送她回家，足夠紳士。然而他很少選擇G回來的日子出席宴會，畢竟G已經很少回來了。不過偶然這樣也不錯，因為這樣我就能和G夜巡了。雖然不想承認，我還是挺懷念和G一起夜巡時的日子。但不知是不是錯覺，我覺得G有那麼一點不開心，就那麼一點點啦。

  
  


6月16日 觀察報告

父親連續好幾晚找不同的女伴出席活動和公眾場合，報章上更提出他彷彿回到還沒我之前的日子，那個花花公子。我當然不相信，但G顯得真的很不高興，或許是父親一直不在身邊的原因?G很喜歡與父親一起夜巡，更甚於與我，這點我還是有點自覺的。但總有一天，我會跟作得比父親更好，這一點無容置疑。

  
  


6月19日 觀察報告

我知道是怎麼回事了!我也明白G為什麼會那個樣子了!一切簡直荒唐!我有足夠的理由覺得G和P早就知道這一點，而G不太贊成!但父親顯然有點過於積極，最重要的是我聽到他們吵架的過程。

G: 我覺得還是不妥，B。

B: 這是你最後的決定嗎?

G: 因為這不只是你的事，也是他們的事，特別是Damian!你就不能再等下嗎……待他再大一點?

B: 他可以的。

G: 不，這樣還是不妥。你知道不管你作什麼選擇我都會支持你，全力地支持且意無反顧，但這次……這不只是你的問題同時也是整個家族的問題。Damian他……生母本來就不太正常，你非要挑這個時候嗎?

B: 我試過了，我嘗試令事情正常點，但你不高興。

G: 去你的正常……我……很抱歉。一切都太複雜了，不管是……

B: Damian!

G: 什麼!

我本身應該要全身而退的，但這個事情的真相讓我的身體動彈不得甚至使我露出了破綻。上面的對話很明顯地告訴我，父親正在為我找一位後母，不然他們不會提到母親。這也解釋了為什麼這幾天父親那麼堅持地更換女伴，他需要得到認同，但連接受力最高(他總是接受)的G也不行的時候，父親也不想把那位未來後母介紹給我。我應該面對他們的，我應該跟他們說明我的立場，我不需要一個虛偽的後母。

  
  


6月20日 觀察報告

我和父親整整一個夜巡和隔天沒有對話，就算他問我我也沒心情回應。P看來欲言又止，但最後他還是交給父親自己來解決。G一直看著我的臉色，看來我的臉色比平常還臭，因為他一點話都不敢說。

剛剛父親找我過去他的書房，他正式問了我的意願。

B: Damian，我認為你需要一個……

但我沒等他說完就直接回話了。說真的，我不需要一個後母，甚至保母。這件事上我與G同一個立場，要是父親就這樣找個不相干的女人進入我們的家庭，那我寧願搬去布魯德海文與G擠他髒兮兮的公寓。

B: 所以你寧願稱G作那位……給予父母愛的角色嗎?

這聽下去有點怪沒錯，但仔細想想我們家族向來如此。所以我點點頭，這是沒錯的，就我不會稱G為母親就是。

今天是6月21日，父親節沒錯。但Damian完全沒有跟他父親過節的意思，因為他父親作了些在兒子角度來看非常荒謬不可理喻的行為，而他有足夠理由生氣。然而，看來他作為兒子的立場並沒有受到多大的重視，因為他把整個家族的人也叫來了，是整個家族。Damian有點坐立不安，第一次有這種感覺。他們被召集在Wayne家的客廳，每一個人臉上表情也蠢透了，顯然不知要作什麼。愚蠢的Todd和Drake也沒有承擔這一切的心理準備，因為盡管Todd在掩飾但仍蓋不著自身不安怕被逐出家門的嘴臉，而Drake在一旁安慰他。Grayson不在場，他和Pennyworth是唯二不在場的家族成員，Damian相信這是Grayson最後一絲的反抗。

“人都到齊了嗎?”父親環視了下。

“是的。”Gordon……女的那個回應。

“我想介紹你們一個人，一個我認定為終身……終身伴侶的人。”

其他人顯然也被這消息嚇到，但並不包括Damian。

“我知道部分，甚至可能大部分人都不贊成，但我還是想告訴你們。門後的人，我絕不放棄。而我，說實在不需要你們的祝福，但我還是想要的沒錯。我愛門後的人。”

Dick蹲在客廳門外，旁邊是Alfred。管家帶著Bruce的話讓他待在客廳門外，只有他和Alfred。他有點害怕，畢竟Damian是那麼的抗拒一切家族的改變，而他不知道Bruce葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。

“Alfred，Bruce是不是想要和我分手了?”Alfred覺得眼前的Dick又把自己縮成更小的一團。

“你就再等一下啦，Dick少爺。”

已看穿一切的Alfred，陪伴著他忐忑不安的大少爺一起待在客廳的門前。

END


End file.
